


File No. 243

by IshoMoogoo



Series: Tales of the Agency That Absolutely Doesn't Exist (Stop Asking) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, Other, POV Outsider, Possible swearing, not very historically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshoMoogoo/pseuds/IshoMoogoo
Summary: Enclosed herein are all of the observation reports on the Subject in question.on indefinite hiatus





	1. Basic Subject Information

**Author's Note:**

> this is leagues away from my normal writing style. so critique and advice is appreciated. hopefully will have the next bit up soon. i'm writing this because i really need to write something, and this seems the most interesting so far. I'm also taking oneshot requests until dec 14th and you can submit them here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ishomoogoo or to my email which is on my profile page
> 
> got the idea for this series of fics here https://echodrops.tumblr.com/post/187339249536/good-omens-fanfics-i-want-to-read  
there is also a similar fic here https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/49262264 that i just found out about while i was looking up the previous link
> 
> i know this chapter is short, it's meant to be a cover page of sorts for the 'actual' file.

File No. 243

Subject Name: Mr A. Z. Fell

Other known aliases: Mr Fell, Alia Zira Fell, Aziraphale, Angel1

Sex/ Gender: Male

Species: Unknown, but likely avian in nature.

Date of Birth: Unknown

Date of Discovery: 1836

Alignment: Neutral

Threat Status: Medium- High2

Habitat: A. Z. Fell & Co: Antiquarian and Unusual Books, Soho Westminster, London3

* * *

Observation Status: Subject is to be placed under regular observation. All information gathered on this subject is to be enclosed within this file, along with any subsequent changes to the Subjects’ threat and alignment status as necessary.

Rules of Engagement: DO NOT ENGAGE! Merely observe from a distance or under deep cover4. Failure to comply will result in immediate termination of employment should you return.

Edit Oct 19, 2019: Upon the enactment of the Endangered Supernatural Species Act, this Subject is to be placed under constant observation and protection. Protocol 1054 is also to be enacted if at all possible.

* * *

1Refer to File No. 6637

2Refer to Protocol 23

3Has resided here since the year 1800

4Any Agents that are instructed to directly approach the Subject will be given intensive training, as well as back up that will not be entering the premises.


	2. Form 32A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Formal Request to Add a Subject to the Archive of Known Supernatural Entities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had enough inspiration left over to give you guys this

Form 32A

**Formal Request to Add a Subject to the Archive of Known Supernatural Entities**

Date: June 4th, 1836

Name of Submitting Agent: James Benlund

Direct Superior of Agent: Sir Thomas Pudge

Entity In Question: Mr A. Z. Fell

Sex: Male

Species of Entity: Unknown. Entity appears completely humanoid.

Last known location of Entity: A. Z. Fell & Co: Antiquarian and Unusual Books, Soho Westminster, London

Threat to the Country: Unlikely

Reason Entity was brought to Agent’s attention: Tax Forms

Evidence: Various forms of documentation, or lack thereof, have been included with the form1. This also includes a direct statement from Agent James Benlund, who seems to be somewhat familiar with the Entity in question.

* * *

Statement of Agent: The case of Mr Fell was brought to my attention when a friend, Mr Simon Timorous, in Her Majesty’s Revenue and Customs office was concerned about Mr Fell’s Tax Form history. He was rather suspicious that all Tax Forms had been filled in completely and accurately year after year, with no perceivable errors whatsoever. This prompted my friend to look into the man more closely.

Not only does Mr Fell have no birth records, or any record of any close relation whatsoever, the man has no known prior address. Nor any work history of any kind. It is possible that the man is an immigrant of some kind, and possibly comes from an established family, but I don’t believe this to be the case.

You see, I’m personally acquainted with Mr Fell. I lived in his neighbourhood for a few years in my youth, and the man has a proper English accent. I also went round to his establishment after my friend brought his concerns to me, and I made a few observations that have lead me to the conclusion that the man is perhaps not all that he seems.

To start, the man in question has not aged since I saw him last. He has gained not one wrinkle, injury, or frailty, despite obviously being beyond the respectable age he appears. I would like to specify that he has had ownership of the property for a good thirty-six years, and the long term residents of the area have stated that he has looked exactly the same since he took residence. The man is likely immortal, but I can’t say much more beyond that unfortunately.

Another thing of note: Mr Fell may own a bookshop, but it is unknown if he has sold a single tome in all the time since opening. I have never purchased anything from him, due to lack of funds mainly, but I have had the opportunity to observe his behaviour with other customers. Mr Fell remains nothing but charming and polite, but is rather chary to anyone approaching him with the intent to purchase.

I submit that he may be able to stay open and in business, despite the lack of sales, because of a large reserve of funds due to his possible immortal status. I do not know why he chose to open a bookstore though. When I asked the proprietor, he gave a rather strange, if vague, reply of “It seemed a rather charming idea, if I do say so. Tea?”

Out of politeness, I took him up on his offer. It was delicious. The provided biscuits were also of a very high quality.

END STATEMENT

Notes of Agent’s Superior: Despite the inexperience of Agent Benlund, and his probable bias towards the case, it is my express opinion that this case is to be believed. Agent Benlund’s account may be a little vague in nature, but he has provided solid evidence and accounts on the unusual and suspect nature of this Mr Fell character.

I recommend follow up observations to be made of this supposed Entity to be sure.

* * *

Inquiry Status: APPROVED

Entity will henceforth be categorized and referred to as Subject No. 243, and will be investigated further. Entity will also be placed under temporary observation.

* * *

1Attached are a set of Tax Forms (perfectly filled out and with no noticeable errors), a receipt of purchase acquired from City Records (property purchased in the year 1800 exclusively in cash), and a simple sketch of the Entity in question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i refuse to look up, or use, the method of spelling/ speech of the period. i don't care enough


	3. Form 54A and 3B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entity Threat Level Recommendation and Behavioral Assessment as well as the Entity Power Assessment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, i injured my shoulder, so i can't run an elevator anymore. the good news is that i can't run an elevator anymore, have two more weeks until i officially quit, am on workman's comp, and am no longer dying slowly inside because my job isn't consuming my life anymore. 
> 
> yay!
> 
> I recommend reading all stories in this series to get the most out of it. i also seem to be updating this fic, and then the other one soon after, if that helps.

Form 54A

**Entity Threat Level Recommendation and Behavioral Assessment**

Date: July 7 th , 1836

Subject in Question: Subject No. 243

Sex: Male

Habitat of Subject: A. Z. Fell & Co: Antiquarian and Unusual Books, Soho Westminster, London

Power of Subject: Please see attached Form 3B

Submitting/ Assigned Agent: Arthur Midland

Direct Superior of Agent: Sir Thomas Pudge

* * *

**Threat Level Recommendation**

Current Threat Status: None

New Threat Recommendation: Low

Reason For Change: Subject recently added to the Archives

Evidence: Mandated Observation Reports1

Recommended Observation Status: Bi-Annual check ups, unless otherwise stated.

**Behavioural Assessment**

Level of Intelligence Exhibited by Subject: Same as a Human’s, if not higher. Has a rather good memory, and is well spoken. Seems to know several languages, most of them dead.2

Territoriality of Subject: Mostly friendly and gentlemanly. Attempting to purchase, or otherwise disturb, his books seems to agitate him.

Hostility of Subject: Passive Aggressive at best, downright rude at worst.

Diet of Subject: Omnivorous.

Hunting Patterns of Subject: Eats as often as Humans, and consumes the same food as Humans as well. If not dining out, Subject will consume food in the back room of the shop.

Mating Habits of Subject: To be determined.

Relevant Observations of Agent Regarding Subject’s Behaviour, That Could Not be Covered Above:

The Subject looks and behaves almost completely human, with a few notable exceptions. The first and most obvious, is that the Subject doesn’t seem to sleep, nor does he appear to need it. The Subject’s mental and physical capacities appear to be completely unhindered by the lack of slumber. It is likely that the Subject may have need of it, but probably not in the same frequency or pattern as a human’s. Without more study, this remains pure conjecture though.

The second is more subtle, if you weren’t aware of the Subject’s true nature. As stated previously, the Subject appears and acts human to the common observer, if not a little odd. The Subject occasionally makes a slip of tongue about those around him, usually pertaining to his confusion around certain behaviours, that blatantly insinuate his Inhuman nature. If pointed out, the Subject will either deflect the speakers’ concerns by stating that they must have misheard him, or will completely change the subject. He will then either shove the person out the door, or offer them tea and biscuits.

The Subject is also behind the times somewhat. Not just in fashion, but in technology as well. The Subject often expresses suspicious confusion or bafflement, with the rare case of wonderment, towards technology that has been around and well known for several years now. I once brought up the subject of the dingy light of the shop, suggesting that the creature start using gas lamps instead of candles to help light the space. The Subject gave me a polite smile, and just said that he didn’t much like the smell they gave off, nor did he trust them near all the books. I ignored the smell bit, perhaps his sense of smell is more acute than a humans’, but tried to point out that surely they would be much safer near paper than bare candles. The Subject simply side-eyed one of the candelabra’s, and said “Oh, they wouldn’t dare.” The Subject remained smiling and genial, but I felt there was a threat being made. I didn’t question further.

Due to the Subject being presumed immortal, the last two observations are likely due to him being unable to completely keep up with the changing world around him, and not being completely attuned to the humans he lives amongst. From my experience, this is quite common for those from another culture, not to mention another species. He has likely lived and blended in amongst human society for quite some time, and has a hard time separating one generation and culture from the next, though for what reason is yet unclear.

END REPORT

* * *

Inquiry Status: APPROVED

Switching Subject to bi-annual check ups, unless otherwise stated. Please refer to Protocol 15 when dealing with the Entity.

* * *

Form 3B

**Entity Power Assessment**

Date: July 7 th , 1836

Subject in Question: Subject 243

Sex: Male

Habitat of Subject: A. Z. Fell & Co: Antiquarian and Unusual Books, Soho Westminster, London

Threat Level: Please see attached Form 54A

Submitting/ Assigned Agent: Arthur Midland

Superior of Agent: Sir Thomas Pudge

* * *

Destructive Capabilities of Power: Inconsequential

Brief Description of Subject’s Power: Other than the reported immortality, Subject appears to be able to manipulate luck to his or other’s benefit. Or, more rarely, to another’s detriment. Such changes are minor, and are usually overlooked by those around him. This power is generally affected by the Subject’s mood, and appears to be under complete control of the Subject. Overall, the Power is low grade and benign, and poses no real threat. Likely just a trait of the Subject’s species, whatever that would be.

Evidence: First hand account of Assigned Agent, as well as various witnesses.

* * *

Inquiry Status: APPROVED

See Form 54A for further instructions.

* * *

1Please see attached forms

2Terrible with French though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still taking requests.
> 
> and thanks for all the comments, subs, bookmarks, and kudos. they're nice.
> 
> i would also like some help with this fic, to help keep any errors, holes, or overly redundant information out of it. so anyone want to beta?


	4. Form 10C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bi-Annual Observation Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i noticed that ya'll are way more interested in crowley's file than aziraphale's. so i'm going to update this one until it's caught up with the other one, out of spite.
> 
> lol, no. seriously though, i want them to be caught up with each other plot wise so i don't have to worry about getting confused.
> 
> this chapter is a bit longer than normal for this fic, but i hope that just means that i'm getting more used to this writing style.

Form 10C

**Bi-Annual Observation Report**

Date: May 13th , 1837

Submitting Agent: Arthur Midland

Direct Superior of Agent: Sir Thomas Pudge

* * *

Subject in Question: Subject No. 243

Sex: Male

Habitat: A. Z. Fell & Co: Antiquarian and Unusual Books, Soho Westminster, London

Observation Dates: April 8th  , 1837- May 9th , 1837

Observation Report: Subject has not demonstrated any noticeable change from the last report. Subject still resides and hangs primarily around his bookshop, only emerging to walk about the neighbourhood to eat or see a play. While this seems to be normal human behaviour, the fact that he doesn’t seem to sleep at all is still concerning.

Granted, the Subject is not under constant observation anymore, and may have slept at some point when I, or another Agent, wasn’t there to see, but the point remains. The Subject has gone over a month without a smidge of observable rest of any form. I’m not sure if this, or the fact that he remains ever chipper and genteel despite the lack of rest, is cause for more concern.

Another thing of note about the Subject is his deep… uh, _ appreciation _ for the food he consumes. It doesn’t seem to matter what it is, if he likes it, it shows in everything he does. I would describe it, but it feels like I would be crossing some kind of line to do so.

END REPORT

Notes of Superior: I have nothing to add to the report.

Report Status: ACCEPTED AND ARCHIVED

* * *

Form 10C

**Bi-Annual Observation Report**

Date: December 8th , 1837

Submitting Agent: Arthur Midland

Direct Superior of Agent: Sir Thomas Pudge

* * *

Subject in Question: Subject No. 243

Sex: Male

Habitat: A. Z. Fell & Co: Antiquarian and Unusual Books, Soho Westminster, London

Observation Dates: November 5th  , 1837- December 7th , 1837

Observation Report: Not much change from last time. Still doesn’t sleep, goes to the theater and the symphony. Subject also shows an interest in the charitable gatherings various groups hold, and always makes sure to give generously each time.

Subject was also witness to a rather disturbing argument, between a rather odious gentleman and a young lady, that took place across the street from his shop. The Subject doesn’t usually pay attention to the goings on outside his shop, but this disagreement had gotten quite loud. I suppose if he didn’t check to see what was going on, someone else would have.

I used the altercation as an excuse to step closer, pretending to be a concerned observer, so I could hear the conversation better. The Subject remained polite in speech, but he seemed more angry than I had ever seen him before. Which is understandable, the young lady was rather shaken up, and it seems the disagreement was over her refusal to the other man’s company. The gentleman in question was also a bit fuddled, and was being rather belligerent towards the Subject.

I’m not quite sure what transpired, if it was a previously unseen part of the Subject’s Power, or if the gentleman simply thought better of entering a scuffle with the crowd being drawn, but the man suddenly seemed to rear back out of what looked like fear. He then scampered off, and the Subject began to fret over the poor woman. He offered to escort her home, or somewhere someone familiar could collect her, and walked off with her when she accepted.

The only thing I could catch after that, were the words “I wouldn’t fret none about him miss. Men like that tend to get their comeuppance, one way or another.” as he reassuringly patted her arm.

Curious about whether the Subject had indeed used his Power on him, I did a short follow up on the gentleman in question. The man is now completely destitute, not a penny to his name, and is serving time in a debtor’s prison. His wife has since understandably divorced him, and is happily married to another man, who was very kind and understanding of her situation.

END REPORT

Notes of Superior: I have nothing to add to the report, but further attention should likely be paid to the Subject’s Power from now on.

Report Status: ACCEPTED AND ARCHIVED

* * *

Form 10C

**Bi-Annual Observation Report**

Date: June 30th , 1838

Submitting Agent: Jacob Mittens

Direct Superior of Agent: Sir Thomas Pudge

* * *

Subject in Question: Subject No. 243

Sex: Male

Habitat: A. Z. Fell & Co: Antiquarian and Unusual Books, Soho Westminster, London

Observation Dates: May 18th  , 1838- June 25th , 1838

Observation Report: I wasn’t very sure that I had the right place at first, despite the bookstores’ very clear markings. It wasn’t really for any other reason than that the store was dark, along with a Closed sign posted on the door, just underneath a piece of paper stating that the proprietor was out on holiday. I mean, that really shouldn’t be anything to worry about, people go on holiday all the time. I was just under the impression, from the Subject’s file and my short debriefing on the Entity, that this Subject very mush Disliked leaving his bookshop for long periods of time.

Once I double-checked with my Superior that I was at the right place, I was given orders to continue observing the shop to see when the Subject returned. I was also told to discreetly ask around the neighbourhood to see if the Subject’s whereabouts were known to anyone, and to see what other information could be gleaned from the locals.

It seemed the Subject had been gone for at least a fortnight, but no one had heard or seen sign of his departure. They just woke up one day, to see that the shop was closed until further notice. A few of the gentlemen and ladies I had questioned were suspicious of my inquiries, so I fed them a line about being interested in a particular book that I heard the Subject was in possession of. Some gave me pitying looks and advised me to try my luck at other local stores, and one older lady simply gave me a condescending smile and pat on the cheek. She said I was adorable, but should probably take my foolishness elsewhere.

It was another week until the store was miraculously inhabited again. I swear that I had been standing vigil all night, and that no one had entered the premises through the front door. It’s just one moment, all the windows were dark as pitch, and the next, when dawn broke over the horizon, the Closed sign was gone and a man who I assume was the Subject was cheerfully bustling about the stacks.

I notified my Superior of the change, and continued to observe. Not much can be added after that, since the Subject resumed his usual routine as reported before. His official explanation to the locals, was that he had gotten a bit curious about the Americas, and had some business to attend to there anyway, so he had ‘made a trip of it’. I don’t believe the timeline adds up, since most boats don’t travel that fast, but the locals didn’t seem to question it. Perhaps they are already used to his peculiarities.

I do have a theory about his strange absence, however. The Agent I’m filling in for mentioned that the Subject doesn’t appear to sleep much, if at all. Since the Subject was never seen leaving or returning from his absence, perhaps he had simply used his story as a way to cover up some sort of hibernative sleep. From my findings, the Subject has disappeared and reappeared once before, though not necessarily for quite as long, without much warning before.

END REPORT

Notes of Superior: Agent Mittens is still a bit wet behind the ears, but I believed that this case wouldn’t be too difficult for him as his first solo assignment. Not to mention Agent Midland’s unfortunately timed illness. Under the circumstances, he performed most admirably, and provided a most sound theory about Subject 243’s behaviour. It certainly fills in a few holes. More proof must be acquired first, before making any official conclusions. I will also be posting two Agents when observing this Subject, as well as some others. We’ve been woefully understaffed until recently, but there’s no reason not to have the Agents switch off with each other when doing round the clock assignments from now on.

Report Status: ACCEPTED AND ARCHIVED

Appropriate changes will be made to the corresponding Forms.

* * *

Form 10C

**Bi-Annual Observation Report**

Date: December 31st , 1837

Submitting Agent(s): Arthur Midland, Jacob Mittens

Direct Superior of Agent(s): Sir Thomas Pudge

* * *

Subject in Question: Subject No. 243

Sex: Male

Habitat: A. Z. Fell & Co: Antiquarian and Unusual Books, Soho Westminster, London

Observation Dates: December 1st  , 1837- December 27th , 1837

Observation Report: Agent Mittens and I compared notes on Subject 243, since we’ll both be assigned to him now. We had decided to quietly observe the Subject, and discreetly collect information on him from the neighbourhood as well, but something unexpected came up again. The Subject had spotted us passing by outside, and cheerily invited us inside.

Subject 243 had heard of my illness, and inquired whether I had made a full recovery or not. He then asked about Agent Mittens, who he had presumed to be my friend. We decided to use a hint of truth, and admit that we were co-workers who had met up earlier and decided to take a stroll around town. He said that was lovely, and that he did enjoy a good walkabout. Particularly around St. James’s Park.

After exchanging a few more pleasantries, we politely removed ourselves. After that, we made sure to keep our distance as best as possible. Nothing new had happened afterwards though, especially not in regards to any mysterious disappearances. He did make some odd remarks about Christmas though. He referred to it as “a most delightful pagan holiday” and also said this to a frightfully skinny red headed fellow, while a bit tipsy at a party: “Shame the Christians had to meddle with it though. If they were going to forget Jesus’s birthday, they really should have written it down.”

Agent Mittens took my advice to not question that line of thought further. It’s simply not worth it.

END REPORT

Notes of Superior: Nothing much to add. Agent Mittens is getting better at his job under Agent Midland’s tutelage. I’ll be keeping them together for now.

Report Status: ACCEPTED AND ARCHIVED

* * *

Form 10C

**Bi-Annual Observation Report**

Date: April 18th , 1838

Submitting Agent(s): Arthur Midland, Jacob Mittens

Direct Superior of Agent(s): Sir Thomas Pudge

* * *

Subject in Question: Subject No. 243

Sex: Male

Habitat: A. Z. Fell & Co: Antiquarian and Unusual Books, Soho Westminster, London

Observation Dates: March 10th  , 1838- April 12th , 1838

Observation Report: Subject has been behaving oddly lately. He continues with his routine as usual, but seems to have become increasingly uncomfortable as of late. Agent Mittens managed to find out that the Subject has been experiencing discomfort in his back. It is unknown if the discomfort is from age related pain or some other malady, but we were unable to determine it within the month that we have been observing him this time. We are currently awaiting a decision from our Superior on the matter.

END REPORT

Notes of Superior: I am currently requesting permission from Higher Ups to temporarily place Subject 243 on Emergency Observation, to determine what is going on.

Report Status: ACCEPTED AND ARCHIVED

Inquiry Status: APPROVED

Subject 243 is to be placed under Emergency Observation according to Protocol 19H.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to pride myself on putting at least one joke into each chapter. i really like the one in this chapter, but i don't think you guys'll notice it. or agree that it's as funny as i think it is.
> 
> fun fact: i always thought walkabout was just another way to say a kid had run off, because my mum and grandad always used that term to explain that my uncle had run away from home a few times. he was never gone for more than a few hours though, from what i understand. they're from South Yorkshire though, and they use words differently there.


	5. Form 2J and 83F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emergency Observation Report and Infiltration Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!! And I'm being way more productive than I'm comfortable with. It's just not natural I tell ya.
> 
> I, I just read The Things Dr. Bright Is Not Allowed To Do At The Foundation. I think this person has run out of fucks to give.

Form 2J

**Emergency Observation Weekly Report**

  
  


Date: May 7th, 1838

Submitting Agent(s): Jacob Mittens

Assigned Agent(s): Arthur Midland, Jacob Mittens

Direct Superior of Agent(s): Sir Thomas Pudge

* * *

Subject in Question: Subject No. 243

Sex: Male

Habitat: A. Z. Fell & Co: Antiquarian and Unusual Books, Soho Westminster, London

Reason for Emergency Observation: Subject has recently started displaying some concerning behaviour during a Bi-Annual observation1, that was left without explanation at the end of said observation. Protocol 19H has been enacted as a result.

Observation Dates: Sunday April 30th  1838- Saturday May 6th  1838

Observation Report: A few weeks ago, the Subject started displaying worrying signs of discomfort. Mostly just rubbing his neck and shoulders, but not caused by any observable injury. I managed to get close enough to the Subject and inquire into his health, without suspicion, roughly a week later, since the condition didn’t seem like it was going away. After fielding many questions into both my and Agent Midland’s personal and professional lives, I managed to ask what seemed to be bothering him.

He brushed off my concerns, stating that it was a simple backache. He chalked it up to old age, and made a show of remarking on the late hour, saying that it was about time for him to close up shop. I chose not to point out that it was still an hour or so until Tea Time2, and promptly vacated the premises to inform Agent Midland of the new information.

About a week ago, we started the round the clock observation, with me taking nights and Agent Midland taking days for the first week. We decided that switching off like that will help reduce suspicion, as well as keep things fair sleep schedule wise. Unfortunately, we have been unable to ascertain what the nature of the Subject’s malady is at this time. It hasn’t seemed to get any worse, but time will only tell.

END REPORT

Notes of Superior: I would like to request an extension of the Emergency Observation of Subject 243 for another week. I think it is imperative to know what is going on, if only to gain more information on the Subject as a whole.

Report Status: ACCEPTED AND ARCHIVED

Inquiry Status: APPROVED

Emergency Observation of Subject 243 is extended another week.

* * *

Form 2J

**Emergency Observation Weekly Report**

Date: May 14th, 1838

Submitting Agent(s): Arthur Midland

Assigned Agent(s): Arthur Midland, Jacob Mittens

Direct Superior of Agent(s): Sir Thomas Pudge

* * *

Subject in Question: Subject No. 243

Sex: Male

Habitat: A. Z. Fell & Co: Antiquarian and Unusual Books, Soho Westminster, London

Reason for Emergency Observation: See Form 2J, Date May 7th, 1838

Observation Dates: Sunday May 7th  1838- Saturday May 13th  1838

Observation Report: The Subject’s condition got worse three days into the second week of Emergency Observation. He’s opening the store for only an hour or so before he becomes too agitated to function. His temper has also taken a turn for the worse. The Subject normally deals with any potential customers with what amounts to extreme passive aggression when misdirection or distraction fails. I think I’ve only seen the man part with one book in my time observing him, and he was so sullen afterwards that it took a skinny redheaded woman bringing him a similar copy to cheer him back up.

Now the Subject doesn’t tolerate any perusing of his wares, and promptly kicks any and all potential customers out with brusque words and a sour face. Both Agent Mittens and I attempted to get close to inquire into his health, but both of us were promptly shut down and sent on our way without so much as a by your leave. I believe The Subject actually physically shoved Agent Mittens out the door, which leads us to believe that the Subject is much stronger than he appears. Agent Mittens isn’t a small man after all.

After a couple more days, the Subject completely dropped any pretense of being a purveyor of books, and closed his doors completely. He hasn’t left the shop at all, and still doesn’t sleep, but his front door remains firmly shut with the sign switched to closed. I’m afraid that if this goes on, and we can’t get closer to the Subject, we may not be able to learn anything before the situation gets worse, or becomes irreversible.

END REPORT

Notes of Superior: Requesting permission to send Agents into the property to find out what’s going on with Subject 243.

Report Status: ACCEPTED AND ARCHIVED

Inquiry Status: APPROVED

Send Agents Madcap and Temerarious in to investigate the Subject’s Habitat with Agents Midland and Mittens as backup.

* * *

Form 83F

**Infiltration Report**

Date: May 16th, 1838

Submitting Agent(s): Bull Madcap

Assigned Agent(s): Arthur Midland, Jacob Mittens, Bull Madcap, Jones Temerarious

Direct Superior of Agent(s): Sir Thomas Pudge

* * *

Area Being Infiltrated: Subject 243’s Habitat3

Reason for Infiltration: Subject 243 is displaying Concerning Behaviour4 and has isolated himself in his Habitat, which goes against his Known Behaviours5. Infiltration is to be conducted to ascertain the status of the Subject’s mental and physical well-being.

Infiltrating Agent(s): Bull Madcap, Jones Temerarious

Backup Agent(s): Arthur Midland, Jacob Mittens

Mission Report: Temerarious and I conferred with Agents Midland and Mittens to determine the best time to Infiltrate the Subject’s Habitat, as well as what to expect should things go belly up. Considering this situation is completely against the Subject’s Known Behaviours, and we don’t know his species, we decided to conduct the Operation under the guidance of Protocol 20 since we are attempting to keep the Subject alive, but wish to use extreme force if necessary to subdue the Subject, should it be deemed necessary under Article 5 Subsection 6G.

We got authorization6 from our Superior to operate as such and went in on May 15th, 1838 around 11:30 at night. Subject 243 had migrated to the first floor of the shop, out of view of the windows, leaving the ground floor dark. Temerarious picked the lock to the door while I kept watch, and we managed to get inside without incident.

Because the Subject was still within the premises, and likely conscious, we decided to split up. Temerarious would search the ground floor, while I kept an eye on the Subject upstairs. The plan was that if the Subject cottoned on to our presence, or decided to come back downstairs, I would either hold him off or distract him so that my partner could escape. As such, I would also be the one to carry a syringe with some sedatives as well as a small hand gun, just in case.

I manage to sneak up the stairs without alerting the Subject, and navigate my way around the other bookcases he keeps up there. I’d say that the first floor is just as cluttered and maze like as the ground floor, so that was easier said than done. The Subject had squirreled himself away in one of the back corners of the building, and seemed to be struggling with something.

At least, that’s how it sounded anyway. I could hear him mutter and huff while he loudly bustled around. I never heard what he was saying clearly, since I decided to stop when I got a clear visual of him, but I think I can guess from what I saw.

Look, let’s be honest. What I saw… it, it was beyond words. I know how the top guys would classify this guy, but trust me when I say they’d be wrong. I’ve seen a lot of Entities, particularly of the Shapeshifter Subcategory 32S variety, and that’s not what he is. I mean, I got a full on view of his wings, and I’ve never seen anything like them on any of the 32S’s that I’ve come across.

For one thing, I don’t think they were even fully part of this world. I mean, I could see them, and he was touching them, but at the same time they looked… oh, I don’t know. Ethereal? It’s like they glowed almost. I think I also saw a set of eyes on them once, but that could’ve been a trick of the light. No, I don’t think they saw me, if they were real. I think they were looking off towards one of the stacks of books now that I think of it.

Long story short, the guy was moulting, from the looks of it. That’s probably why he was so moody, and likely why he withdrew from public. I mean 85B’s do it periodically, and they’re way meaner during the whole ordeal. Way I figure it, the guy plucks out what he needs to, and he’ll go right back to normal.

Also, side note, we weren’t able to get any feathers as a sample. The feathers seemed to disappear once he let go of them. Which is why I said he isn’t a 32S. Their feathers tend to stick around. Nothing out of the ordinary was found on the first floor either.

END REPORT

  
  


Mission Status: SUCCESS

Notes of Superior: I have nothing to add. I don’t think the Agents will need to go in again, and they should just observe from a distance to make sure he comes back out of hiding.

  
  


Report Status: ACCEPTED AND ARCHIVED

Appropriate changes will be made to the Subject’s File after a board review.

* * *

Form 2J

**Emergency Observation Weekly Report**

  
  


Date: May 23rd, 1838

Submitting Agent(s): Arthur Midland

Assigned Agent(s): Arthur Midland, Jacob Mittens, Bull Madcap (Temporary), Jones Temerarious (Temporary)

Direct Superior of Agent(s): Sir Thomas Pudge

* * *

Subject in Question: Subject No. 243

Sex: Male

Habitat: A. Z. Fell & Co: Antiquarian and Unusual Books, Soho Westminster, London

  
  


Reason for Emergency Observation: See Form 2J, Date May 7th, 1838

  
  


Observation Dates: Sunday May 14th  1838- Saturday May 20th  1838

Observation Report: On the 15th, Agents Madcap and Temerarious Infiltrated the Subject’s store, and we managed to find out the Subject was simply moulting. We observed the premises the next few days, and the Subject indeed re-emerged as his bright and shiny self once again. He actually made rounds of the neighbourhood to apologize for his less than stellar attitude earlier, stating that he had ‘come down with a nasty bug, dreadful business I tell you’.

He has now resumed his normal routine, and is allowing people back into his store.

END REPORT

  
  


Notes of Superior: I have nothing to add. I believe we can put Subject 243 back onto Bi-Annual observations until further notice.

  
  


Report Status: ACCEPTED AND ARCHIVED

  
  


Inquiry Status: APPROVED

Subject 243 will be removed from Emergency Observation and go back to Bi-Annual Observation.

* * *

1See File No. 243, Form 10C, date 4/18/1838

2Roughly 4 p.m.

3See BSI attached to Subject’s File

4As outlined in Article 5 Subsection 12B

5Refer to Form 54A under Behavioral Assessment

6See attached Form 22k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started posting my update "schedule"/ progress on tumblr, so you can keep an eye out there for what I'm doing.
> 
> Formatting this was a complete bitch and half of it refused to be fixed. if there are weird spaces, i'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> no update schedule, such things do not exist in my universe
> 
> I should also state that i don't live in england, so i use the internet for reference


End file.
